


It Frames You Perfectly

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Got an anon ask for this prompt! If you'd like, check out theprompt list hereand send one on over tomy tumblr!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479773
Kudos: 5





	It Frames You Perfectly

### It Frames You Perfectly

Skyhold was unusually warm tonight. Being tucked away in the mountains usually meant there was a chill at all times. But tonight it felt like the first night of spring, when the cold air finally washes away to bring in the warm breeze.

Maxiana stood out on her balcony, examining the stars while making notes in her journal. She was nearly ready for bed when she noticed how clear the night sky was, one of Thedas’ moons shining bright and brilliant through the stain glass windows of her chambers drew her out.

“The moon is high tonight, it frames you perfectly,” Cullen confessed in a low voice. The night gown she wore was made a dark blue-green silk with ivory lace details. The neckline was low and it hugged her body just right.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” she said turning to find him leaning in the balcony doorway.

“I thought you’d be sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you,” he told her as he walked over to where she stood, wrapping his arms around her to pull her back to his chest. “Charting the stars?”

“It’s a beautiful night for it, don’t you think?” she giggled before making another note.

“Not nearly as beautiful as you, my love,” he whispered against her skin before peppering her neck and shoulder with little kisses.

“I love you,” she said as her head fell back to his shoulder.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
Maxiana's gown:


End file.
